White's Unknown
by swordmaster7175
Summary: What would happen if Blanc had someone she could rely on for anything? To be there whenever she needed them? To act as an older sibling for Rom and Ram whenever she couldn't? Rated T for minor swearing.
1. chapter 1

The Unknown (White)

Ch. 1

 **A/N: In this version of The Unknown; Kaito had worked as a guild agent until Blanc hired him to be a personal guard for Rom and Ram; and, as a result of this, is considered a close friend and confidant by Blanc. Rom and Ram see Kaito as an older brother figure.**

 **Kaito's trench coat is a sapphire blue instead of black, and the Lastation symbol over his heart is replaced by the Lowee symbol, but other than that his appearance is the same.**

Pov (Kaito)

Lowee Basilicom

 _'I can't believe Rom and Ram got kidnapped.'_ I thought to myself as I walked towards the basilicom's office, _'Good thing Blanc called me back from my training early.'_

"Now Blanc, are the rumors we've been hearing true?" I heard an unfamiliar voice say from the office as I got closer to my destination, "Did you allow your own sisters to be kidnapped? Did ya, huh?

"How did you know about that?" I heard Blanc ask sounding a bit shocked.

"Sounds like a yes to me!" I heard the other voice speak up again before I had enough, "Those poor li-"

"Blanc I just finished the plan on how to rescue your sisters." I said as i entered the room cutting off the the person who had been trying to interrogate Blanc.

"Who do you think you are?" The person, who was a little girl with blond hair and was wearing a pink dress, asked me after I cut her off.

"Me?" I asked pointing at myself before getting a nod from the pink wearing girl, "My name is Kaito Raglan, and I'm an S-rank guild member." I finished by pulling out my guild badge from my coat, "You can leave now. Blanc and I have a plan to discuss."

"He's right. You need to go Abnes." Blanc said pushing the now named Abnes out of the room. "Thank you for that." She said turning to face me after closing the door.

"Anytime." I said giving her a smile while leaning against the wall next to the door, "Now do you know where the twins are exactly?"

"I was just about to figure that out before I was interrupted." Blanc responded as she made her way over to her computer; walking past the giant windows that were in her office, "I'll let you know when I get their location, but it's more than likely that they're still in the amusement park."

"I'll head over there and search on foot." I said pushing off the wall a bit, "When you find out there location; let me know."

"I'll leave them in your capable hands; then." she said before focusing on her computer after she sat down, "They'll enjoy seeing their 'Big Brother' again."

Super Nitten Land

several hours later

"Come on where are they? I've almost completely checked this entire park!" I asked out loud after searching for several hours throughout the amusement park. and being less than successful before feeling my phone vibrate in my pocket.

'They're in the closed off area that's under construction. I sent Vert and Noire there as backup for you.' I read the text that Blanc sent me. "Of course! It had to be last area that I was going to check!" I yelled in anger at my own stupidity before I sent Blanc a quick _'thank you'_.

Construction Area

five minutes later

"Are you the one Blanc sent us here to assist?" A woman with long white hair, seafoam green eyes, and was wearing a black skin tight swimsuit-like leotard that left the top of her breasts exposed with matching gloves that covered most of her arms and boots that went up to her mid thigh asked as I approached.

"Yeah, but with the other CPU's here; it'll be more like I'm the one doing the assisting." I responded to her question before holding my hand out for her to shake, "My name is Kaito Raglan. May I have your names?"

"I'm Black Heart, but considering how much Blanc seems to trust you; I'll allow you to call me Noire." The white haired woman answered me after shaking my hand.

"I'm Vert; otherwise known as Green Heart." The Blonde that was present said, "Now what do you have planned?"

"Just incase the kidnapper tries to escape I want one of you two to stay here to capture them, and the other one to go with me to act as a distraction while I free Rom and Ram." I explained to them before continuing with, "I'm only suggesting this because the kidnapper is an unknown variable that was able to take out two CPU candidates while simultaneously capturing two more candidates, and both of you are stronger than I am."

"He makes a valid point." Vert said while crossing her arms under her impressive bust, "I can act as the distraction if Noire is okay with watching the door."

"Only this one time." Noire said turning away from us, "Get going you two. We have no idea what's happening in there. Before you go, Kaito was it, take this and message me when you find them." she added before handing me a pager.

"If all goes well we should all be back in the Basilicom within an hour." I said confidently looking towards Vert before turning towards the door and entering the building with her.

Building's hallway

"How did you and Blanc meet?" Vert quietly asked me as we made our way through the buildings many hallways checking rooms as we went.

"First of all she hired me just after the twins were born." I replied to her after having closed a door to another empty room, "As for how we met; that's a long story, so I'll simply say it was while I was on a quest. I'll explain in more detail after we rescue the twins."

"You really want to save them. What are they to you?" Vert asked me as she checked another room.

"That's an easy one." I said before giving her my answer, "They're- Did you hear that? I think it was a muffled scream."

"I believe it came from the next room." Vert pointed out to me, "I'll go in and get their attention; then after a minute you sneak in and rescue Rom and Ram."

"Be safe in there Vert." I told her before she entered the room. After waiting a minute I quietly entered the room to see what appeared to be a giant fat robotic lizard with a equally giant disc attached to it's back with it's back towards me. I saw Vert on the other side of the room looking towards me. _'Now where are they?'_

"What do you think you can do against me?" the robotic lizard asked Vert as I carefully searched the room for the twins before spotting them tied up against the far right wall, "So long as I have my cuties I'm invincible!"

"Not much on my own, but I can guarantee you that Lowee's CPU is on her way." I heard Vert say as I reached Rom and Ram and kneeled down to their height.

After signaling for them to not make a sound; I quickly untied the two of them before sending Noire a message to come in and get Rom and Ram. I quietly told the two of them to get outside of the room.

After seeing the two get out of the room I stood up from where I was kneeling, summoned my sword, and said, "Good work Vert. Now let's knock this overgrown lizard out of Lowee." After saying this the lizard turned it's head to look at me not noticing that Rom and Ram were gone.

"With pleasure." Vert said as she was surrounded by a bright white light that quickly faded revealing her in her HDD form which consisted of a form fitting, revealing outfit, green hair, and vivid violet eyes, "Now the real fight begins." she finished her transformation by summoning a black spear with green blades.

"Let's see the results of my training!" I said excitedly before charging at the lizard along with Vert.

"Rainy Ratnapura!" Vert yelled using one of her special attacks before rapidly stabbing at the giant lizard's belly.

"Dark Assault!" I yelled following suit by coating my sword in black flames before slashing the lizards back just as fast as Vert was stabbing it's front.

Finishing our impromptu combination attack we both yelled in almost perfect sync, "Get out of here!" before attacking him one last time with everything we had. The resulting impact sent the Lizard flying out of the wall and into the sky.

"You haven't seen the last of Trick!" he yelled at us as we was sent flying.

"Now that he's been taken care of; let's get out of here." I said to Vert after she reverted to her normal form while I started walking towards the exit, "Blanc must be worried about Rom and Ram."

As we approached the exit to the building Vert brought up her earlier question of what was I to Rom and Ram. As I opened the door to the exit I answered her with, "They consider me to be thei-" before I could finish I had gotten tackled to the ground by two small children.

"Big brother! Thank you so much!" The one wearing pink, Ram, said as she hugged my left side.

"We missed you; big brother." The one wearing blue, Rom, said as she hugged my right side.

"They refused to leave without you, Kaito." Noire said from where she stood off to the side of the door.

"Well I got my answer." Vert said covering her mouth with one of her hands to hide a small laugh, "They seem rather attached to you,"

"Yeah I know." I said as I started to get off the ground with the twins still hugging my sides causing the two to shift around slightly, "Let's get back to the basilicom."

"Agreed." both Noire and Vert said before the both started to leave, "We'll be by the entrance." Vert said before they were out of earshot.

"We'll only go if you carry us back!" Ram demanded of me.

"We were so scared." Rom said quietly as she started to sob into my side.

"Alright come on you two; no more crying." I whispered to them before picking them both up, one in each arm, "You're safe now. your big brother is here for you, so let's get going." As I started walking they both wrapped their arms around my neck loosely.

Lowee Basilicom's office

"Big Sis!" Ram yelled as we entered the room, "It was so scary."

Kneeling down so that Rom and Ram could touch the ground I told the twins to go give Blanc a hug. "You never did tell me how you and Blanc met." Vert informed me as we watched the tearful reunion happening on the other side of the room.

"It's not that I'm curious or anything, but it would be nice to know." Noire huffed looking away from Vert and I.

"It happened like this." I said as I started to explain it to them after I leaned my back against the wall next to the door.

 _Flashback start_

 _"I'm sorry, but most of the mid to high ranking quests have been taken again." The female receptionist at the counter said, "I'll tell you where the person went first though. She's been running herself ragged lately, and I'm sure that she's going to collapse soon."_

 _"Thank you, Financier. I appreciate this." I told her gratefully, "I'll do what I can to help her, but she might not be there anymore."_

 _Uncharted Canyon_

 _"This is the place." I said aloud as I reached the dungeon, "Now to hope that she's still here."_

 _As I continued walking along a cliff through the dungeon dealing with any small monsters that came my way; I started noticing small-ish holes in the ground and walls that look like they were made with brute force. "What could've made these holes?" I asked myself as I kept searching for the girl that Financier told me about._

 _After a couple more minutes of searching I was starting to give up hope that she was here; before I heard a very angry yet feminine voice yell, "GET BACK HERE!" quickly followed by what sounded like a blunt object meeting solid rock._

 _"I wonder if that's her?" I asked myself before I started to run towards where I heard the yelling come from. As I arrived at the area I saw a girl, who's back was facing me, surrounded by 3 fenrir's. From what I could see the girl appeared to be wearing a slightly oversized white coat, a white ribbon tied around her right calf, and a big puffy white hat; she also had short sandy brown hair. All of which fit the description that I was given by Financier._

 _Noticing that one of the fenrir's was circling around to her back without her seeing; I decided to jump in and give her a hand. "Not on my watch!" I yelled as I jumped on the fenrir's back and drove my sword into its spine, killing it instantly._

 _"Who the hell are you!" The girl asked me angrily without turning to me because of the other two fenrir present._

 _"Kaito Raglan, current guild agent rank A almost S rank. I'll explain more after we deal with those two giant wolves." I stated never taking my eyes off the other two fenrir, even when the one I had just killed exploded into pixels underneath me._

 _"Fine, but you better have a damn good reason for being here!" She angrily responded to my statement._

 _After the rather one-sided fight after the odds had been evened, the girl turned to and gave me a look that demanded my answer to her earlier question. "Okay why are you here?" she asked me._

 _"Financier was worried that you had been running yourself ragged by doing all of the quest's at the guild recently." I said picking up from where I had left off earlier before sitting down, "She asked me to come here and look for you when I went in to see if they had any quest's available."_

 _"I told her not to worry about me." the girl said while sighing, "Anyway since you gave me your name I might as well give you mine. I'm Blanc, also known as CPU White Heart."_

 _Flashback end_

"That's how we met. Shortly after that the twins came to be, and I was hired to be their protector. We've been friends ever since." I told Vert and Noire as I finished my story, "It wasn't the best of first impressions we had on each other, but I'm glad that the two of us met."

"What are they to you?" Noire asked, rather almost demanded, of me; showing concern for one of her fellow CPUs. Unknown to us Blanc and the twins had started listening in on us once Blanc had realised what the three of us had been talking about.

"They are many things to me." I responded to Noire's question with a slightly vague answer before elaborating further and showing everyone present just how important that the sisters of white were to me while looking at said sisters as I had my conversation with the other two CPU's, "The most prominent thing that those three are to me is that they are the family that I've always wanted, but never had until I met them. I'll do whatever it takes to keep them safe."

"Oh my." Vert said covering her mouth with one of her hands.

"What do you mean when you say 'you've never had until you met them'?" Noire asked wanting me to explain further.

"It's a long story that I don't wish to get into right now." I responded while turning my gaze to the ceiling slightly.

"Why did you never say that you thought of us as family before?" Blanc suddenly asked me, shocking Noire, Vert, and I because of the tears in the corner of her eyes. Rom and Ram not looking any better after hearing my revelation.

"Keep a clear mind and think of it this way." I stated as I pushed myself off the wall, "For all intents and purposes I'm just a normal human, a rather strong one at that; but everyone in this room WILL outlive me seeing as your all CPU's."

"How does that affect things here?" Noire asked for Blanc while she crossed her arms under her breasts.

"Put yourselves in a human's shoes for a moment and picture this," I stopped to take a breath before continuing, "Picture that someone you've been through hell and back with, someone that you could honestly call a friend for life, suddenly passed away or disappears one day. How would that make you feel? Then multiply that feeling by 10, and you're still far from feeling the loss of a family member; I was trying to keep the three of you from feeling that sadness when I eventually pass away."

"That's not a good enough reason." Blanc said quietly, but was heard clearly, as she let Rom and Ram go before standing up; her hair shadowing her eyes as she slowly walked towards me. Seeing this Noire and Vert quickly left the room knowing what was going to happen. "YOU IDIOT!" She yelled in anger as she punched me hard enough to send me back into the wall I had been leaning on, "YOU'VE BEEN FAMILY TO US SINCE ROM FIRST CALLED YOU 'BIG BROTHER'."

"Okay I deserved that." I said before pulling myself off of the wall I had been punched into I saw tears running down Blancs face, "You three aren't afraid of being hurt when I eventually pass away then?" I asked as tears started to fall from my eyes as well.

"Of course we are!" Ram said as she and Rom approached Blanc and I, "We just don't care!"

"You were always there for us." Rom said sounding more assertive than she usually does, "We want to be there for you, so let us!"

 **A/N:** **I wanted to try something different with Kaito's origins in this one where he met Blanc first and remains human. What do you guys think? Should I continue this? I'm also thinking of writing one for both Neptune and Vert.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** **This chapter (Along with next couple chapters, possibly) is going to take place in the past during the flashback during the first chapter, so I could give you guys more information on how Blanc and Kaito became friends after they met along with more of this version of Kaito's backstory.**

Chapter 2

Pov (Kaito)

After the incident at the uncharted canyon; Blanc had invited me to her basilicom in order to give me a reward for helping her.

"What were you thinking you wanted for a reward?" Blanc asked me in a quiet tone after we had entered her office.

"I told you on the way here that I didn't need a reward, but you're not taking no for an answer," I answered her before sighing, "How about this; hire me as a basilicom as an employee to do quests for you."

"Why would you want that?" Blanc asked me as she tilted her head to the left slightly.

"Like I said back in the canyon; I'm almost an S-rank guild member, so it benefits me by giving me more quests to do and benefits you by allowing me to gather more Shares for you." I said trying to reason with her, "I'll also be here anytime that you need to talk to someone, or have an urgent request that you feel like you won't be able to do on your own."

"From what you're saying; you want to be employed here to benefit both of us?" She asked getting a nod from me, "How can you be so selfless?"

"It's how my father taught me to be before he disappeared." I answered her honestly.

"Well consider yourself hired on a 30-day trial then." she said getting a big smile from me, "I want you to report here at eight in the morning tomorrow. I'll have my Oracle, Mina, waiting for you at the front entrance."

"Thank you for this opportunity, Lady Blanc." I said before turning to leave, "I'll see you in the morning."

The next morning

7:58 a.m.

"You're Kaito I take it?" A Young looking blue haired woman in a white dress and a red graduates gown with a matching cap asked as I approached the basilicoms entrance.

"I am, and you're Mina I'm guessing." I answered politely after stopping in front of her, "Allow me to properly introduce myself. My name is Kaito Raglan; currently I am an A-rank, soon to be S-rank, guild member."

"That is quite an accomplishment for one as young as you. My name is Mina Nishizawa; Oracle of Lowee." Mina responded to my introduction with a small bit of praise, "Lady Blanc has asked me to go over your duties as a basilicom employee, but first do come in; I just finished making breakfast a few minutes ago and made a little to much on accident."

"I would love to join you for breakfast Mina." I said before following her to the dining area of the basilicom; the two of us making small talk along the way.

Once we had reached the dining area and I had been seated; Mina had left to get the two of us a little bit of food. Once she had returned she passed me a plate of bacon, eggs, and toast before she sat down across the table from me. "Now what do you want to know about your job here?" Mina asked before we started eating.

"First of all; thanks for the food. Secondly; Blanc and I only discussed me doing quests for the basilicom yesterday, so is there a quota I have to fill or a special quest board that I would have to choose from?" I asked before taking a bite of my eggs.

"You're welcome and both actually." Mina answered after swallowing what she had been chewing, "You will be given a special pass to access Blancs personal quest board, that she rarely uses, at the guild, and you only have to do two quests a day, so 10 quests in five days, from that list during the week and report here on the weekends."

"Thank you for telling me that Mina." I said after finishing my toast and eggs leaving only my bacon left.

"It wasn't a problem at all." she said giving me a small smile, "You are welcome to come by here at anytime during the week you want in order to help out around here instead of doing your two quests for that day, and if you ever need a leave of absence for any reason you must submit it in writing to both Blanc and I."

"Anything else that I should know?" I asked after I had finished my bacon and wiped my mouth with a napkin.

"If there is anything else that comes up I'll give you a call." she answered before gathering the dishes. "Although you won't have to come here to work this weekend. I can handle everything here by myself."

"You're a very good cook; Mina." I said complimenting her cooking before standing up, "I'll go get my quests done for the day, and then I'll come back and give both you and Blanc a report considering it's the weekend tomorrow."

"I'll inform Lady Blanc and we will be expecting you," Mina said giving me a smile before holding out a card to me, "This is your pass to access Blancs quest board."

"Thank you for a wonderful breakfast. I'll be back as soon as I can." I said before turning to leave, "I look forward to working with you in the near future, Miss Mina."

Lowee Guild

1 hour later

9:30 a.m.

"Oh, Kaito, how'd the search for that girl yesterday go?" Financier asked as I entered the guild.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I answered her while letting out a small sigh, "Long story short is that I now work at the basilicom." After speaking I pulled out the card that Mina had given me before handing it over to Financier.

"Look who's moving up in the world." she said taking the card and looking it over before gaining a shocked expression.

"Like I said you wouldn't believe me if I told you. That girl yesterday was Lady White Heart." I explained once I noticed her shocked expression, "She took me back to the basilicom yesterday, and we had a small chat; you can see the result of that chat."

"I've learned not to question you anymore." Financier said before handing me the card back and bringing up a screen for me, "This is your new quest board. Anytime you come to do quests after today; you can just scan your card at any of the terminals here."

"Thank you for that." I told her while giving her a small grin and choosing my two quests closed out of the screen, "Before I leave though has Larvayne and his group come in yet?"

"Not yet, but knowing them; they'll be here in a few minutes. You know that those three got back from their trip recently right?" was her answer as the door opened, "They actually came in here looking for you shortly after you left yesterday."

"KAITO!" a loud boisterous voice yelled out my name shortly after door opened, "Get over here!"

Turning around I saw a group of three people; two girls and one man. The girls, twins really, looked like they were palette swapped versions of each other; the first girl was fair-skinned girl with red-orange eyes and long, blood-red hair worn in pigtails located near the bottom of her head, held by hair that has been knotted. It has a few black clasps and pink nearing the bottom. She wears a very small black tube top under an opened white jacket with a bright orange, black, and white tie. She also wears a pair of pleated shorts worn with a pair of thin black suspenders, and open to reveal her orange underwear, and also black fingerless gloves over a pair of orange and black sleeves, matching socks, black shoes and a pair of black leg warmers with buttons on them.

The second girl was also fair-skinned, but has dark blue eyes with a light red hue and long, dark blue hair. Her attire is inverted in color from the first girl and covers more of her body, being black with accents of pale grey and indigo.

Finally the man looked to be about 24, had tan, almost bronze, skin, white hair that spiked back, crimson red irises, and a well built physique. His clothes consisted of black leather pants, a form-fitting white sleeveless shirt, and red scarf.

Their names were Larvayne, the man; Uzume Tennouboshi, the red-haired girl; and Kurome Ankokuboshi, the dark blue-haired girl. "Well look who decided to decided to show up." I said happily with a small smile as I walked over to three and hugged the man, "It's good to see you again old friend."

"Same to you." he said returning my hug before we separated, "Give the girls some love too, but not too much or else."

"It's good to see the two of you as well." I said as I gave both of them a hug as well, "I'd love to catch up, but I have a couple quests to do. I'll give you three a call once I'm done though."

"You better." Kurome demanded of me as she wrote something on a notepad that she pulled out of nowhere, "Just in case you either forgot our numbers, or we never gave you our new ones." she finished by handing me the page that she had written on after tearing it out.

"Catch ya later, Kait." Uzume said before she walked over over to the quest board being followed by Larvayne.

"I look forward to catching up with the three of you later today." I said giving Kurome a grin before making my way to the door, "As your sister would say; catch ya later, Kuro."

Lowee Capital

several hours later

2:30 p.m.

"Mina; I'll be there around seven tonight." I told the blue haired woman over a phone call as I sat in a chair in my small apartment, "I ran into some old friends at the guild this morning, and we want to catch up a bit."

" _That's fine, but if you're coming that late I'll have to insist that you join Lady Blanc and I for dinner." Mina responded to me, "I plan on making a specialty of mine."_

"I look forward to it then. I'll see you at seven." I said before ending the call. Looking around my apartment I saw familiar blue walls, my small twin-sized bed with grey sheets and blankets, the couch I was currently sitting on, a black-stained dresser, three doors; one to the bathroom; one to the kitchen; and the door to the hallway, a small window, and a brown nightstand by the bed that had two photos on it. One photo being of me and the woman who had taken care of me after my father disappeared, and the other being of Larvayne, Uzume, Kurome, and I; all of us with happy smiles.

Pulling out the sheet of paper that Kurome had given me earlier; I saw three names with phone numbers by them and a short note that read: _'Call me when you have free time, and want to spend some time together.'_ "That Kurome." I said aloud while smiling and knowing no one would hear it before dialing Larvaynes' number and pressing the call button.

"This you, Kaito?" I heard Larvayne from the other side of the line.

"Yeah; I finished my quests for the day. You and the girls want to grab some lunch and catch up at all?" I asked him before getting a positive response, "I'll see you three at the usual place then."

"We will be there as soon as possible." Larvayne said before cutting the call and prompting me to get up and walk to my door.

20 minutes later

3 p.m.

As I arrived at the usual place that I meet up with those three at, the place being called Sieg's Diner, I saw that they had already gotten a table for us. "Over here Kait!" Uzume called out to me as I entered the small diner. As I walked over to them; I kept getting 'welcome back's' from some of the employee's that knew me from my semi-frequent visits to the diner.

"About time you got here." Larvayne said jokingly after I had reached and sat down at the table next to Kurome, who had quickly handed me a menu. "Glad to see that this place hasn't changed in the months that we haven't been here."

"I know right, Larvsy." Uzume cheerfully said while addressing Larvayne with her nickname for him, "Before we tell you what we've been doing; why don't you tell us what you've been up too, Kait."

"After I order my food." I responded to the red-head before taking a few minutes to look over the menu.

"Have you decided on what you want to order, sir?" a male employee asked after I had taken my time to look over the menu. This employee was wearing a long-sleeved white collared shirt with a black vest covering it and matching black dress pants.

After placing my usual order of a 24 oz steak with a side of mash potatoes, and the three of them placing their usual orders as well; I had decided to start telling them of what had recently transpired in my life, "Well, long story short is, I got hired as a basilicom employee." Upon hearing this the three sitting with me letting me see their shocked expressions, "I met Lady White Heart yesterday while I was out doing a quest; she was surrounded be fenrir's, so I decided to jump in and help without knowing who she was at the time."

"Only you could pull that off." Larvayne said sighing in defeat, "You help the CPU and she hires you to work for her."

After Kurome and Uzume both gave their approval for what I had done and congratulate me on a job well done; our food had been delivered and as we ate they had we made small talk with the three of them asking more about what had happened with White Heart and them telling me about their vacation.

15 minutes later

Nearby park

3:40 p.m.

"What else have you been doing? I mean, besides meeting a CPU; even though that would have to have been cool." Uzume asked as I sat on one of the benches in the park.

"Not really; unless you count my quest quota dropping recently due to a lack of quests. Really makes my promotion to S-rank at the guild hard to achieve." I said letting out a small huff, "That was one of the reasons I asked for the position that I did. "

"You asked to be a quester; right?" Kurome asked as she took the seat next to me, "Could be a smart decision on your part; being close to the CPU and all that."

"No kidding." Larvayne said sitting on the bench across from Kurome and I with Uzume taking the seat next to him, "Seriously. Why do you have to have all the luck?"

"No idea. " I answered him before I pulled out my phone and sent Mina a quick text asking her if I could have a friend join me when I went there to give my report and have dinner with her and Blanc.

Leaning into my side; Kurome started to say something before deciding yo stop and just rest her head on my shoulder instead, "You're very comfy; you know that?" Kurome asked my while sighing in content, "The three of us really need to spend more time together."

"You said it." Uzume said agreeing with her sister while leaning against Larvayne and using his shoulder as a pillow with her eyes closed as the man leaned back to look up at the sky.

Feeling my phone vibrate; I decided to check it and saw that Mina had responded saying that I could have someone join me this one time. Showing Kurome my phone while I could without the other two seeing, so she could see the text I sent and the response. After reading the two message's; she understood what I was trying to ask, and she answered by nodding her head against my shoulder.

"Well the three of us should probably get going now." Larvayne said as he started to stand up causing Uzume to pout at the loss of her pillow, "Good seeing you again; rival."

"I'll ask if you want to go questing together sometime; rival." I responded as I also stood up, but not before Kurome stopped using my arm as her pillow, "It was great to see the three of you again."

"I'd love to go on a quest with you sometime." Uzume said standing up as well.

"I'll see you later." Kurome said before standing up and walking away with the other two.

" _Be at my place by 6:20. Same address as before."_ I texted Kurome before she left my eyesight.

My apartment

6:10 p.m.

Upon hearing knocking at my door I quickly said loud enough to be heard from the other side of my apartment, "One minute! Just got out of the shower!" Quickly putting on my pants; I rushed to open the door only to be greeted by a blushing Kurome, "Sorry about that, but I wasn't expecting you for another 10 minutes."

"It's not a problem, but please put a shirt on!" She demanded looking away from me before I let her into my apartment.

After I finished getting dressed I found Kurome holding the photo I had of our squad of sorts. "Ready to go?" I asked causing her to jump a little in shock.

"Anytime, Kaito." Kurome said after putting the photo down and overcoming her slight shock.

"Let's get going then." I said turning towards the door, "After you M'Lady."

Lowee Basilicom

6:59 p.m.

"Why are we at the basilicom, Kaito?" Kurome asked as I knocked on the door.

"Couple of reasons; first is that I have a report to give about my quests for the day, and second is that I was invited to have dinner with the CPU and her Oracle." I answered her, "I asked Mina, Lowee's Oracle, if I could bring a friend along; because I saw the note you wrote me this morning."

"I meant that as spending time together alone." Kurome told me angrily as the door was opened to reveal Mina.

"Welcome you t-" Mina started to say before she cut her own sentence off after hearing what Kurome just said to me, "Well miss; he has tomorrow off seeing as he's giving his report tonight, and we don't have need of him here tomorrow. He can take you out somewhere; just the two of you."

"He better make it a good date then." Kurome told both Mina and myself while huffing a little.

"Let's get inside. We wouldn't want to keep Lady Blanc waiting." Mina said trying to usher us inside and to the dining room.

After we had been successfully ushered inside, and were being led towards the dining room; Mina had started to ask Kurome about herself and how she had met me. "Well a my sister, Uzume, and I had been on a quest together, but a monster that was far out of our league had shown up. Needless to say we lost that fight, but before it could finish us off; Kaito and his self-proclaimed rival, Larvayne, had shown up and defeated the monster rather easily." Kurome was answer to Mina's question, "They helped us back to town, and we became friends after that."

After hearing Kurome's answer; Mina seemed satisfied and as she had grown quiet for the rest of the walk to the open door of the dining room. "Go right in, and I'll be there in a few minutes with dinner for the four of us."

"Welcome, Kaito and guest." Blanc said greet the two of us as we entered the room, "How was your first day on the job?"

"Same as any other day I go questing except for meeting some old friends again." I answered her after I pulled a chair out for Kurome, "This is Kurome Ankokuboshi; she's been a great friend to me over the years since I met her."

"In that case it's nice to meet you ,Kurome. You may already know me as White Heart, but you can call me by my actual name; Blanc." Blanc told Kurome as she sat down in the chair I had pulled out for her.

"It's nice to meet you too, Lady Blanc." the dark haired girl said in response to what Blanc had said as I took my coat off and hung it on the back of the chair next to Kurome before taking my seat next to her.

"If I may ask; how long have you two known each other?" Blanc asked the both of us.

"A couple years at the very least." I answered Blancs question.

"I first met him when I was 17 and I'm 22 now, so Kaito and I have known each other for five years." Kurome answered while revealing her age.

"Sorry for the wait everyone, but here's dinner." Mina said happily as she brought in a cart with several plates and bowls, a pot of what i'm guessing is soup, several different fruits and vegetables, and a roasted ham, "Make sure that you all eat your fill. I'm sure I made plenty."

One hour later

Blanc's office

As I sat in a chair across from Blanc, who was sitting behind her desk, with Kurome sitting beside me in another chair; I had finished giving my report of the days quests. "You completed an A-rank kill quest along with an A-rank fetch quest from the Basilicoms quest board, that only I can access normally, at the guild while also doing 3 B-rank fetch quests from the normal quest board on your first day working?" Blanc asked me in her usual quiet tone after hearing my report; getting a nod as my answer, "Well I can say that you've done well. Mina told me that she gave you the weekend off this morning because of you only having one questing day this week, so enjoy yourself and I'll see you in a couple days. The two of you may leave now"

"Thank you, Lady Blanc." I said as I stood up along with Kurome.

"It was nice to meet you." Kurome said as her goodbye before the two of us turned to leave.

"Have a goodnight you two." Blanc said giving us her own parting words as Kurome and I walked down the massive room of an office.

Lowee's streets

8:40 p.m.

As Kurome and I walked the streets as the sun set casting long shadows across the ground, the street lights not yet on. Kurome decided to ask, "Anything else you want to do before we part ways?"

"I'm not entirely sure if there's anything else I want to do today; besides I have to plan us a date tomorrow." was my answer as a cold wind blew through the streets; causing Kurome to shiver, and me to wrap an arm around her to keep her warm.

"You didn't need to do that." Kurome said slightly embarrassed at my gesture, but leaned into my side more, "Thank you anyways."

"Since it's getting kind of late you can stay at my place." I informed her while also causing her to turn a bright red, "It would be easier for both of us, and I could easily sleep on the couch.

"I couldn't do that to you." Kurome said quickly after hearing my offer and politely turning it down at the same time, "Besides I can't wear the same clothes two days in a row; especially when we have a date tomorrow."

Continuing our walk in silence for a few blocks neither of us wanted to speak; both of us being content with the silence until I offered to walk her home, but she answered with, "That's very kind of you, but I'll be fine. Lowee is a peaceful nation after all." was her answer, "If it'll make you feel better you can at least give me your coat; any criminal that is out there should know your coat by sight alone. There's not very many guild agents that wear blue coats in lowee, and the ones I know of are very well known."

Taking my coat off before draping it over her shoulders I said, "True, but I worry about you; ya know?"

"Of course I do. You worry about all your friends." Kurome answered my question while putting her arms through the sleeves of my coat, "This feels very warm." She added on after wrapping my coat around herself.

"Well this is my stop." I said as the two of us approached my apartment building, "Just return my coat to me in the morning."

"I'll message you when I get back to my home." Kurome told me before starting to walk away, "It was nice getting to spend time with you today; even if it wasn't how I wanted or intended, but we'll have the entire day tomorrow."

 **A/N:** **Not a lot of interaction with Blanc in this chapter, but that's partly because I decided to do something a bit different with Kurome and Uzume in this fic; along with trying to get them established into this fic. I tried to establish bonds between Kaito and some others (Mina as an example). The next chapter will be more focused on Kaito and Blanc as opposed to this chapter. For reasons I just couldn't get right into the relationship between Kaito and Blanc, so I decided to give Kaito an old flame in Kurome, and neither of them have entirely let go yet.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Park in Lowee's main city

The next day

Noon

Pov (Kaito)

"Didn't keep you waiting did I?" Kurome asked me after she arrived at our meeting place; which was the same park that we had been at the previous day with Larvayne and Uzume.

"Not at all; just got here myself." I said answering her even though I had gotten there 10 minutes early, "I made reservations at a fancy restaurant for dinner tonight, so we both need to dress formally for it. Speaking of food; have you eaten lunch yet?"

"I haven't." Kurome said answering me answering me as she sat down next to me on the same bench that we had been sitting on yesterday, "Anywhere in particular that you have in mind?"

"Normally I'd say we could go to Sieg's, but we ate there yesterday." I told her while pondering where we could go while looking up at the sky, counting some clouds as they passed.

"How about we go to old man Sigmund's?" she suggested as she scooted closer to me, "It's been awhile since we've been there."

"It's also the place we had our first date at." I said reminding her of that fact and causing her to blush slightly, "Sounds great though; after that we can go shopping for some clothes."

"Only you wouldn't be afraid of taking a girl shopping, but I am in need of a new dress." she said sighing as her blush faded and standing up, "Let's just go."

"After you milady." I said giving her a soft chuckle as I stood up as well, "Sigmund's should be about a 20 minute walk from here; right?"

Sigmund's Ramen Shop

20 minutes later

"Welcome!" A bald, tall, and tanned man greeted us as we entered the small establishment before turning around to see who had entered, "Kaito! Kurome! It's good to see the two of you again after so long!"

"Good to see you as well, Sigmund." I told the man as Kurome and I walked up to the small counter/table that stood between the front of the shop and the cooking area and took our seats.

"How's the family going for you?" Kurome asked the tall man.

"Charlotte's been doing good with our adopted twins whenever I'm here; she's really loving both of them." He said answering Kurome, "How's the relationship between the two of you doing?"

"We broke it off." I said sadly, "It just wasn't working out the way we were hoping; things in both of our lives happened, but as you can see; we are still close friends."

"I still have hope that we can get back together, but I can settle for a date or two every so often." Kurome said giving her own answer while giving me a hint that she wanted more from me.

"That's to bad; the two of you looked so good together. Well I do hope that the two of you do get back together." Sigmund said after hearing our answers, "Your usuals I'm guessing?"

Getting his answer as a nod from both of us; he got to work on making our ramen; making small talk with both Kurome and I as he did so. The topics the three of us talked about ranged from how we've been doing lately to our plans for the near future.

Before we knew it; our ramen had finished cooking and was served. "Hope the two of you enjoy." Sigmund told us with a smile before making his way to the small dish area; leaving the two of us somewhat alone.

"What else do you have planned for us today besides shopping and a fancy dinner?" Kurome asked my before she started to quietly eat some of her ramen.

"I'm kind of expecting the shopping part to take a while." I said answering her question after swallowing the small mouthful of noodles I had, "The reservation isn't until 6:30 tonight, so if we have time we can go see a movie or take a walk."

"A movie sounds good." She told me after taking a moment to enjoy her small meal, "We could always go to a movie after our dinner anyway."

Mall in Lowee's main city

1 p.m.

"The clothes stores are on the third floor; right?" I asked Kurome after we arrived at the mall.

"Last I knew; they were." She said giving me her answer, "Doubt that it would have changed in the time I was away."

"You decide what kind of dress your getting yet?" I asked her as we started walking towards the escalator to the third floor, "I'm planning on buying a normal three-piece suit; just so I can have one."

As we were walking to the escalator to the third floor Kurome decided to ask me a question. "Do you remember how we first met?" she asked me.

"As if it were yesterday." I said answering her, "You were so full of hate and anger at the time. I still regret that we couldn't get there faster."

 _Flashback start_

 _This flashback is going to be posted in a separate story because of implied situations I ended up putting in it that, after re-reading, I believed to be more mature than I intended at first, but fit so well with how Kurome hated humans in VII that I couldn't change it._

 _Flashback end_

"What I said that day still stands by the way." I told Kurome as we arrived at a clothing store that sold both dresses and suits, "If you or your sister ever needs help with anything; all you have to do is call, and I'll come running as soon as I can."

"Then how about buying my dress for me?" Kurome asked me jokingly.

"You have up to 20,000 credits to go from." I said in response to her, "I still need to buy myself a suit and pay for dinner tonight."

"You know I was joking right?" she asked me after hearing my response.

"Yeah, and I'll still buy it for you." I told her as we entered the store.

Our first stop in the store was the dress section. One of the first dresses we saw was a dark blue in color that stopped just below the knees on the display mannequin and had thin shoulder straps, "What about this one, Kurome?" I asked my date.

"Not exactly my style, but it looks good." She said answering my question after looking the dress over, "If we don't find one I like better; than we can get this one."

The next dress we saw, this one Kurome really liked, was a dark purple in color with a dark red flower design along it's left hip. The length of the dress itself went to the mid calf on the mannequin and had a single thick shoulder strap on the right shoulder, but left most of the wearers back exposed. "How about this one?" I said asking Kurome about her opinion on this dress.

"Well this one is more my style, and I like it better than the last one." was the answer she gave me before she left to get an employee to ask if she could try it on.

A few minutes later I was waiting by the changing room as Kurome was trying on her dress, "How's it going in there?" I asked her.

"How about you see for yourself." was the answer I got from Kurome as she opened the curtain to reveal her wearing the dress, "How do I look?" she asked me.

"Honestly; you look stunning in that dress." I said answering her question, "A better question is; do you like it?"

"Absolutely." She said answering my question, "This is the one I'm getting."

"Great!" I told her, "Get changed again, and then we'll find me a suit."

The Sapphire Dragon

6:15 p.m.

"You sure that you can afford this place?" Kurome asked me once she saw where our reservations were at; catching a few glances from people on the nearby sidewalk because of how she looked in her dress.

"Very." I said answering her question as I adjusted my black tie. The suit that I bought along with Kurome's new dress had a white undershirt along with a sapphire blue blazer with matching pants. "Let's go in."

Once we got to the door; I opened it for her and said, "Ladies first."

"You are too much." she told me as she entered with me following shortly after her.

Once we had entered; the male host approached us and asked, "Do the two of you have a reservation?"

"Two for Raglan." I answered the host, "We're a bit early."

After checking his clipboard for reservations and available seats he said, "Follow me. We've had your table ready for a couple minutes now. As Kurome and I followed our host; we both got a few looks from some of the customers that had already been seated. "Here you are. Your server will be with you in a moment." our host told us as we stopped next to a private booth that was slightly segmented off from the rest of the restaurant for privacy.

"You really do look good in that suit, Kaito." Kurome told me as I pulled out her chair for her.

"Thank you. You look stunning in that dress as well, Kurome." I told her after she sat down in the chair and I pushed it in before taking my seat across from her.

"What can I get the two of you to drink?" Our female server asked us after she got to our table, "It's Nepsi products along with various types of tea."

"I'll take a Nepsi then." I told the waitress.

"A raspberry tea for me." Kurome said after hearing what I ordered.

"I'll go get those for you. In the meantime; here's a couple menus for you to look over." The waitress told us before leaving to get our drinks.

"Have you been enjoying yourself today, Kuro?" I asked the girl sitting across from me.

"I enjoy every date the two of us go on." Kurome told me as she looked over the menu in front of her, "I'm more curious to know if you're enjoying yourself today."

"Always." I said answering her, "I'm thinking of getting the grilled steak with the cranberry salad on the side."

"I was thinking about the fish platter with fries and a salad." She said after having heard what I was planning on ordering, "This place looks rather new though; the tables that I saw looked almost brand new. There wasn't that many scratches on them."

"Remember I was planning on taking you to that new restaurant that was about to open up before we, unfortunately, broke up?" I asked her and got a nod as a response, "This was going to be that date."

"You're joking right?" Kurome asked me with a surprised look on her face.

"Not at all." I said answering her before our server came back with our drinks.

"Are you two ready to order?" She asked Kurome and I.

"I'll take a fish platter with fries and a salad." Kurome said placing her order.

"I'll have the grilled steak with a cranberry salad on the side." I said giving my order, "Put both of these on one receipt; please."

"Not a problem. I'll get these put in right away." our server said before leaving.

"How do you think things are going to be working for the CPU?" Kurome asked me after a moment passed.

"Things should be fine." I said answering Kurome's question after thinking about my answer for a moment, "How are things between your sister and Larvayne?"

"Those two are almost always together." Kurome said while letting out a sigh, "Kinda like we were."

"Well once I get my life settled down; we could give it another try." I said relenting slightly, "When you and I were together; I was the happiest that I had been since my father disappeared."

"Well then; I look forward to you getting settled down then." she told me, "Even if it does take a you a while"

Kurome's Apartment

3 hours later

10 p.m.

"I'll see you later, Kuro." I said after we arrived at Kurome's apartment, "I had a lot of fun today."

"Me too." she told me before she walked over to her door, "I look forward to next time."

"Hope you have a good night." I said giving her a wave before turning around to start the walk back to my apartment.

"You too, Kaito." I heard Kurome say before she opened and closed her door.


End file.
